starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Bantha-II Cargo Skiff
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = Bantha-II | klasse = Skiff | ontwerp = Ubrikkian Industries | fabrikant = Ubrikkian Industries | prijs = 8.000 tot 25.000 Credits | lengte = 9,50 meter | snelheid = 250 km/h | versnelling = | hyperdrive = | bemanning = 1 | passagiers = 16 | vrachtcapaciteit = 120 tot 135 ton (indien geen passagiers worden vervoerd) | affiliatie = Jabba the Hutt Gardulla the Hutt Gir Kybo Ren-Cha Diversen | era = }} De Bantha-II Cargo Skiff was een model Repulsorlift Skiff dat werd gebruikt tijdens de Galactic Republic en het Galactic Empire. Specificaties Net zoals de meeste Skiffs was de Bantha-II niet bewapend. Het toestel was 9,50 meter lang en bezat een open ruimte om passagiers of vracht te vervoeren. Het werd bestuurd door één persoon. Zoals bij de meeste Skiffs was de controle van dit model heel makkelijk. De Bantha-II kon een hoogte van vijftig meter halen en een snelheid van 250 km/h. De wendbaarheid werd ondermeer geholpen door achterwaartse ‘steering vanes’. Onderaan bezat de Bantha-II een reeks ‘Electromagnetic Lifters’ om vracht te vervoeren, te laden of te lossen thumb|left|200px|Bantha II van Kybo Ren Bantha-II Skiffs waren naast hun gebruik in de economische sector ook erg in trek bij criminele organisaties. Gardulla the Hutt en de piraat Gir Kybo Ren-Cha gebruikten deze voertuigen om gevangenen naar de plaats van executie te brengen. In het criminele milieu werden deze voertuigen vaak uitgerust met een loopplank om een executie in meer stijl te laten verlopen. Jabba the Hutt had eveneens een aantal Bantha-II Cargo Skiffs tot zijn beschikking. Deze ‘Desert Skiffs’ waren uitgerust met filters en verplaatsbare Blasters (indien nodig). Jabba liet extra pantser aanbrengen op deze exemplaren maar dan nog volstond een voltreffer van een zwaar type Blaster om het toestel te doen wankelen. Jabba’s Skiffs escorteerden de Khetanna, voerden er snelle aanvallen mee uit of smokkelden er goederen mee naar Jabba. De Skiffs werden meestal bevolkt door een specifieke groep van onderdanen die Skiff Guards werden genoemd. In 4 ABY zette Jabba twee Bantha-II’s in om de Khetanna te escorteren bij de executie van Han Solo, Luke Skywalker en Chewbacca. Door de commotie die Luke veroorzaakte toen hij zijn Lightsaber kreeg en door Lando Calrissian die zijn vermomming afwierp, ontstond er paniek op de Skiffs. Vizam nam van op de Khetanna de Skiff van de helden onder schot zodat Chewbacca gekwetst raakte en Boba Fett even het bewustzijn verloor. Luke maakte korte metten met de Skiff Guards en kon Vizam uitschakelen zodat de Bantha-II met de helden niet werd vernietigd. Nadat Lando Calrissian was gered, Luke met Leia veilig was geland en R2-D2 met C-3PO uit het zand was getrokken, zette Lando koers naar landingsplaats van de Millennium Falcon en Luke’s X-Wing Starfighter. Jabba’s Bantha-II Crew *Skiff 1 **Vedain – Piloot **Velken Tezeri **Pagetti Rook **Weequay Skiff Master **Kithaba **Tamtel Skreej **Luke Skywalker **Han Solo **Chewbacca **Boba Fett (overgevlogen van de Khetanna) *Skiff 2 **Pote Snitkin - Piloot **Barada **Gailid **Yotts Orren **Brock Starsher **Lathe **Menselijke Skiff Guard **Menselijke Skiff Guard Achter de Schermen * De Bantha-II werd zowel op ware grootte gemaakt, als in een schaalmodel * De Skiff van Kenner is één van de zeldzaamste items van het Vintage Kenner speelgoed. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars: Droids **The New King **The Pirates of Tarnoonga *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *Bantha-II in de Databank *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles & Vessels *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Star Wars Sourcebook category:Skiffs category:Ubrikkian category:Jabba the Hutt